It Ain't Easy: A Gaila Halloween fic
by Artemiis Boz
Summary: Halloween is a time for humans to live out their fantasies. Gaila tries to get Nyota into the spirit. Green body paint and fun times ensue! rated T for language and innuendo
1. Chapter 1

Hello again ff community! It's been forever! Yesterday's holiday inspired this fic. As one of my costumes I was the wicked witch of the west. That means a lot of green makeup. Walking to school someone asked me "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU THE GREEN CHICK FROM STAR TREK!" Made my nerdy day and immediately changed my costume. It got me to think about my favorite green chick and how much she'd like this earth tradition. Also, my best friend really does suck at costumes so she inspired this.

I don't own any of them; I just play with them when I'm bored.

I love Nyota Uhura and her little dulce de leche ass with all my heart and souls.

BUT

That girl knows nothing about costumes!

"What in goddess' name do you think you are?" I ask from my vantage point on the bed.

I can see her rolling her eyes at me from her reflection in the bathroom mirror.

She's wearing a gray t-shirt over black leggings. On the t-shirt is a smattering of round buttons she's pinned on.

"I'm a tricorder, obviously." She scowls at me as she applies silver eye shadow.

I pull my hair and say exasperatedly " Ny are you trying to kill me here? I cannot be seen in public with you in that sorry excuse for a costume!"

She comes out of the bathroom with her hands on her hips. One of her buttons chooses this exact moment to fall off of her shirt and clatters onto the floor.

" Well what are you supposed to be?" she says, huffily picking up the pin.

I'm wearing a long sleeved black mini dress and a pointed black hat. The cuffs of the dress, as well as the hem is dusted with glittering bits of sediment I scooped from my morning run to baker beach. Let me just tell you, sand is a bitch to glue to things but as I always say, a costume is only as good as its smallest detail.

"A Sand Witch!"

I twirl in front of her for effect.

"Men are always asking for them aren't they? Well the next time they yell for one from the couch they'll get something a little yummier than sourdough and sexism don't you think?"

Ny's pout breaks instantly and she's giggling along with me.

That's the thing about Ny, I always know how to get her.

"Ugh G, you know I hate this stupid holiday!" She falls backwards onto her bed, bouncing for emphasis.

Just for a second I get a tiny flash of how she'd look if she did that naked.

Down girl, she's your roommate.

And annoyingly heterosexual.

"Why can't we just go out to drink in normal clothes like we do every other weekend?" She groans.

I go to sit beside her on the bed, tiny grains of sand falling off my skirt.

I told you they were a bitch.

"Because my lovely love, its not just every other weekend. It's the one day of year you humans decide it's ok to be whatever you want to be! Think about it, all the men dress up like super heroes and all the women dress like skanks and princesses! Its so great!"

And it really is. They tend to go all out, bless them. It's the one night a year they can take their fantasies out in public. The men who sit meekly behind PADDs by day can throwback shots as klingons by night. And the girls who make that icky sneering face and whisper to eachother as I walk past in a just shy of regulation skirt get to add animal ears to lingerie and show the world how they really want to dress.

They're so simple, I love them for it.

"G, all I want to be is slightly buzzed and dancing." Nyota sighs into her pillow.

"Well there's no reason you can't do that in a costume!" I chirp, bouncing up and flinging my closet doors open", and you're lucky enough to have a roommate that doesn't confine her costumes to one measly night a year!"

Half an hour later.

I collapse into a heap of my own clothing. Utterly defeated.

The room looks like a bomb has gone off any my clothes and accessories are strewn everywhere.

I've tried everything, its no use.

She didn't like my cat suit.

"Too easy."

Or my mermaid costume.

"What are those? Shells, god G I'll freeze my ass off!"

And she really hated my vintage cheerleader outfit.

"See this is what's wrong with men today, their constant infantilization of the female species."

It's hopeless, I give up.

"That's it, I'm not going out!" She says, wrestling her way out the blue latex tube dress and flinging off the headband of last years "sexy Andorian" costume. "Besides it will take all night to clean this mess up!"

"Ny don't!" I whine, attempting to use spit to refasten a grain of sand to my sleeve," You know what happens when I go out drinking without you!"

Her communicator runs out of power from the entire drunk calling.

She sighs," I'm sorry, girl, I'm just so not in the mood."

"What we need is a fresh start!" I say kicking a dress out of the way of the door and grabbing her arm. "Halloween isn't just about costumes. What we need here is some candy. To the replicator!" I drag her out of the room and into the hall.

The floor replicator is located in the corner of our common room. Cadet Rand is standing beside it. She's wearing a gray dress with roman looking squiggles on it. Her gorgeous yellow hair is woven atop her head even in the dim light of our hall. When she bends over to get her item out of the replicator tray I get a nice view of her backside. Not huge but pert and firm, a perfect hand full.

"Oh hey guys!" she says, pulling a pair of earrings off the tray. Tiny bees buzz and swing from her earlobes as she fastens them on.

"Just getting some candy", Ny says, and then looking her up and down, " What is your costume?"

Rand blushes.

"I'm a Grecian tombstone. I read in my prehistory class that they used to put beehives on top of them for luck."

And I can see it now.

Sexy and obscure, very very hot.

"You can get costume pieces from that thing?" I ask, forcing my eyes to meet hers.

"You can get anything you want from there," she said, in a tone I would have sworn was flirtatious had I not seen her secretly doodling "Mrs. Captain James Kirk" on the back of her Vulcan translations in class on Monday. " Are you guys going to The Bitter End later?"

This is our favorite bar on Clement st. Whenever we go, Jimmy always tells us about the numerous women he's taken here to break up with. Say what you want about that man but he has a great sense of irony. We were going there later tonight.

"See you there", I wink as she saunters down the hall to her room.

A perfect handful.

"G, please for the last time, I don't want to wear a costume! I just want to get some chocolate, put on my regular going out clothes and dance. Just give it a rest." She leans over and asks for a chocolate bar with salted caramel.

"Maybe you should just accept I'm not as into this as you are, I just don't have any fantasies that need airing out. Besides," she said biting into the corner of the chocolate " I don't have the confidence or the boobs to fill out any of your costumes".

Confidence?

Boobs?

Suddenly I know the perfect costume for her.

"Green body paint please", I say into the replicator.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is never going to work!" Ny says as we walk into the bar.

You can dress her up in whatever you want, but the girl is still human.

She is dressed in her standard club getup; tight skirt showing off her long coffee legs and her favorite one shouldered red tank top. She is also wearing the dangly earrings I gave her last Christmas, the ones that hang almost down to her shoulders and sparkle even in the low light of a nightclub.

The only difference between this night and any other is the body paint.

It's dark green, and everywhere.

The paint and the super mega push up is all I contributed to this outfit and already I can't recognize her.

"Nyota, for the last time, if you don't own this costume then I'm turning around and certain naughty girls will be marched home without Kardassian sunrises, sober and spanked."

This makes her giggle and straighten up.

"Fine, but only because I find this to be an interesting social experiment, and because I want booze."

"That's my girl!" I say, swatting her butt as we enter the bar.

"Now remember, you're my Orion cousin here for a visit, fresh off the star ship."

Whether she likes to admit it or not, Nyota saunters into the bar, not her usual confident gait, but one with a hip swivel I'm sure comes straight from the green paint on her ass.

Yes I made her paint her whole body.

My mother told me never to do anything if I couldn't do it all the way.

Of course she was talking about bringing wealthy traders to climax but I feel like the message still applies here.

Almost as soon as we sit down at the bar, two shots of jack are being placed in front of us.

"From those guys over there," says the bartender, not looking up " what can I get you la." He trails off as Ny shoots a mega watt smile at him.

She bats her eyelashes at him", Two Kardassian sunrises please, strong ones."

And so it begins.

"We just sat down!" she whispers incredulously as I knock back my shot.

Yucky, so bitter, and burny, why do humans do this to themselves?

"It ain't easy being green, Ny, with great color comes great responsibility, also free drinks!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I haven't written in so long so it was a nice way to come back to the green girl I love. I owe my inspiration for reentering fic-dom to BookDragon who is sweetly letting me beta her fic Orion Roman Holiday. Check her out; it's a great story with a hot editor!**

The man who bought us the shots, I'll call him Jack, slinks over to our side of the bar.

He's wearing his Star Fleet uniform but on his ears he's placed ridiculous pointed plastic covers, and is the spitting image of a certain severe science officer.

That is, if Spock was ever grossly intoxicated.

It's all I can do not to snort.

"How are we doing tonight, ladies?" He slurs, bracing himself against the bar.

Ny is about to curl her lip in disgust when I kick her leg under her stool.

I shoot him a winning smile.

"Fine now that we have a shot in us, we were so thirsty."

He can't keep his eyes off her; I do believe this is the closest I've ever come to being ignored.

"What do we have here?" He says staring her up and down with bleary eyes.

He's not bad looking, for his drunkenness; he's tall with dark brown hair and un-Vulcan like green eyes.

For a second I mentally flip though my memories, trying to recall if I've ever seen him naked.

So far no, so it's ok.

" I'm a witch," I say, sipping my drink, " and this is my cousin, Neela", I gesture to Ny who has hitched her smile back on.

"What is your costume?" He says, leaning close to her face, " Gorgeous doesn't count".

Ny lets out an uncharacteristic giggle, if I didn't know better I'd say she was flirting.

This is huge because her usual flirting method involves the phrase " Professor, I would love to get a better understanding on Vulcan subjective tense".

"I don't have a costume, I'm new. Earth customs are so strange." She simpers, her voice slightly higher than usual.

Jack looks astonished at his good luck, and I'm not surprised. A poor beautiful Orion who needs someone to show her earth's customs .I can't tell you the amount of time human pornography devotes to this exact scenario.

Yawn.

"Well allow me to be your ambassador," Jack says holding up three fingers to the bartender," Consider these shots as a token of my diplomacy."

Ny giggles again as we shoot them.

So yucky.

The liquor makes Ny's cheeks glow underneath the paint and it makes her glow like a rainforest after a storm.

Green is a great color for anyone.

Ny straightens up and pushes her chest out towards Jack.

"You know, Ambassador," she says, her words dripping coquettishly out of her mouth," I feel like dancing, and I sure as hell don't want to do it alone."

I can't tell it's the jack or the green but whatever it is, I love this new brazen Ny.

Jack trips over his words in his eagerness to respond.

"You don't have to do it alone, I mean I'll go too, does your sister want to come?"

"She's all yours," I say raising my glass and toasting them", and lucky for you she has a thing for Vulcans". I wink as Ny drags the poor drunk sap away to the dance floor.

I pick the cherry out of my Sunrise and pop it into my mouth to wash the taste of Jack off my tongue.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

I turn around.

Jim Kirk wears all black. On his face is black bandit's mask, it covers his eyes but not shit eating grin I'm so fond of.

He's looking especially yummy tonight, but seriously what is it with humans and non-committal costumes?

I pull the perfectly knotted cherry stem out of my mouth.

"That's for me to know and you to find out."

I kiss him, slow and sweet and cherry flavored.

"Happy Halloween, gorgeous," he says when we finally resurface," can I buy you a shot?"

I wrinkle my nose.

"My roommate keeps making me take shots of that Jack Daniels. I don't like it."

Jimmy kisses the grimace off my lips, nibbling on them just the way I like.

"Lets see if we can't get you something tastier", to the bartender he says, "Romulan Kamikaze please".

The bartender slides two cloudy green shots over to us and I take a tentative sip.

Its cool and limey and delicious.

I knock it back with ease.

Green, I tell ya.

"Speaking of roommates, where's the nameless wonder?"

An idea for an experiment crosses my mind.

"Oh," I say in mock disappointment," She left already, something about long range censor lab".

Jim scans the dance floor", looks like she came back, isn't that her dancing with, what is that guy, Commander Cock?"

I giggle," How could you tell it was her? The paint came out so good!"

Jim smirks, taking a sip of his beer", it's good enough to fool most people, but you see, I'm a connoisseur."

I smile as he strokes my thigh, just above the hem of my witch dress, his rough hands, and the stray sand scratching my skin pleasantly.

I look over to Ny still dancing with Jack.

Ny loves to dance, something we bonded over during those horrendous getting to know you games back at the dorms when we first met. She is graceful and elegant. But tonight her moves are different. There is an added swivel to the hip, a sumptuous swing to her chest. Her eyes are rolled back in dance floor ecstasy, a mischievous smile teasing the corners of her lips.

She's new, and loving it and it's all I can do not to pin her on the dirty dance floor and mix our colors.

Then I notice the would be Vulcan has suspicious green smudges all over his mouth and I can't help but laugh out loud.

"Lets get out of here in a bit," Jim whispers, nibbling my ear", I've got a trick or treat for you back at my place."

I smile and kiss him.

Lucky for me, real green doesn't rub off.


End file.
